a. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a calculator.
B. Description of the Prior Art
The electronic desk-top calculator having the journal printing function, for example, has heretofore been provided with a non-add key in addition to the keys for executing four fundamental arithmetic operations. The non-add key serves to instruct the calculator to print the contents of the register thereof, and this key is commonly called the "#" key and used to print the data or item numbers during calculation of the total of sales accounts or other calculations. Operation of such key facilitates arrangement or check-up of the results of calculations.
An example of the printing effected by the conventional "#" key is shown in FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings. According to the prior art, printing of a date, for example, Sept. 3, 1975, is carried out in the form of #1975.93 as shown in FIG. 1. In this case, the year "1975" and the month "9" are clearly distinguishable from each other by the point symbol, whereas no point symbol is present between the month "9" and the day "3" and these are difficult to distinguish therebetween. This is because the point symbol has been used only for the distinction between the integer portion and the decimal fraction of a number and maximum one point symbol could only be inserted in the numeric data entered, and thus the numeric data could not be divided into two or more. This has been very inconvenient.